The present invention generally relates to a shower curtain assembly and, more particularly, to a shower curtain assembly that is easy to install, which allows the shower curtain to be vertically raised and lowered and which has a weighted bottom member which selectively engages and seals the bottom of the shower stall, thereby preventing water from escaping the shower stall.
Shower curtain assemblies are generally used in bathrooms which contain a bathtub or a shower stall. Shower curtain assemblies generally include a mounting rod, which extends between the walls on either side of the shower enclosure; a fabric curtain; and a series of rings, which connect the fabric curtain to the mounting rod, and allow the curtain to move freely across the length of the rod.
One of the primary purposes of a shower curtain assembly is to prevent water from escaping the shower enclosure. Prior shower curtain assemblies attempt to prevent water from escaping by substantially covering the opening of the shower enclosure. When the shower curtain is in a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position, water spray travels down the length of the shower curtain to the bottom of the shower enclosure and flows out of the shower drain. Shower curtains are also intended to prevent water escaping from the shower enclosure around the sides of the shower curtains. Particularly, water spray reaches the walls defining the shower enclosure and the sides of the shower curtain are intended to prevent this water spray from escaping outside of the shower enclosure.
A shower curtain is generally hung from a rail installed near the top of the shower entrance, at a length that allows it to be xe2x80x9ctuckedxe2x80x9d into the shower tub. Particularly, the shower curtain can be moved horizontally to either side of the shower entrance, allowing the user to enter the shower enclosure. After entering, the user is required to move the shower curtain again, in the reverse direction of the previous movement. Invariably, the shower curtain moves too far, creating a gap between the wall and the shower curtain. After some adjustment, the curtain is positioned so that it is in close proximity to the wall on either side, but typically, the curtain cannot be positioned close enough to the wall to prevent water from escaping from the shower enclosure.
One of the drawbacks of these prior shower curtains is that the bottoms of the curtains have little or no means to sealingly engage or contact the tub, thereby allowing water to escape from the shower enclosure. For example and without limitation, the bottom of these shower curtains can move outside of the shower enclosure during use, thereby undesirably allowing water to run down the curtain and outside of the shower enclosure. This condition creates a hazard, as the water may accumulate on the floor outside the shower enclosure, creating a risk of a fall when a user exits the enclosure. Additionally, the water may damage the surrounding floors and walls.
Another drawback to these shower curtains is their inability to prevent water from escaping the shower enclosure from xe2x80x9caroundxe2x80x9d the shower curtain sides. Depending on the size of the shower curtain, a large or small amount of material may accumulate at the sides of the shower enclosure. This accumulation of material is generally ineffective in preventing water from escaping. The movement of the shower curtain on the elongated rod compounds this problem. The shower curtain inevitably slides too far in one direction, resulting in an open space, where water is free to escape the shower enclosure.
Yet another drawback to these shower curtains is their inability to allow complete access to the shower enclosure. These shower curtains must slide to either end of the shower enclosure, on the elongated support rod. At either end, the shower curtain material accumulates and does not allow entry at that end. The shower user must enter the enclosure through the remaining space available in the entrance, however small that space may be.
There is therefore a need for a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and which substantially prevents water from escaping the shower enclosure. There is further a need for a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which may be vertically retracted, allowing full access to the shower enclosure and then deployed to sealingly engage the bottom of the entrance to the shower enclosure.
Applicant""s invention addresses these drawbacks associated with prior shower curtain assemblies and provides a new and useful shower curtain assembly having improved operability and water sealing characteristics.
It is therefore a first non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the previously delineated disadvantages of the prior art and selectively seals a shower enclosure.
A second non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the previously delineated disadvantages of the prior art and which allows the shower curtain to be raised or lowered vertically, thereby enabling the entire shower enclosure to be utilized.
A third non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the previously delineated disadvantages of the prior art and includes a magnetic, weighted bottom member which selectively and sealingly engages the bottom of the shower enclosure, thereby preventing water from escaping.
A fourth non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the previously delineated disadvantages of the prior art and which includes a mechanism for selectively raising and lowering the shower curtain by the use of at least one cord which is attached to the mechanism.
A fifth non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a shower curtain assembly which overcomes the previously delineated disadvantages of the prior art and includes a shower curtain which is supported by an elongated support member which includes an integrated raising/lowering mechanism and which is also resistant to mildew and bacteria.
According to one aspect of the present invention a shower curtain assembly is provided and selectively seals a shower enclosure. The shower curtain assembly includes an elongated member which is adapted to be coupled to a top portion of a shower enclosure; a fabric material which is coupled to said elongated member and which is adapted to selectively enclose said shower enclosure; a weighted bottom member which is substantially coextensive with said elongated member, which is coupled to said fabric material and which provides tension to said fabric material, said bottom member having a generally flat bottom surface which selectively and sealingly engages a horizontal surface which defines a bottom of said shower enclosure, thereby substantially preventing water from escaping from said shower enclosure; and at least one cord which is attached to said weighted bottom member and which passes through said fabric material, said at least one cord being effective to selectively and vertically raise and lower said bottom member and said fabric material.
According to a second aspect of the present invention a shower curtain assembly is provided. The shower curtain assembly is designed to be installed in a shower enclosure by an elongated member, which can selectively be adapted to fit various shower enclosures. The elongated member supports the operating mechanism which allows the shower curtain to be vertically raised and lowered. The operating mechanism further allows the shower curtain to be selectively stopped at any position and held in place, until the user selectively allows the curtain to be repositioned.
According to the third non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a shower curtain assembly is provided. The shower curtain assembly includes a magnetic and/or weighted bottom member which selectively seals the bottom surface of the shower enclosure. The bottom member is designed to prevent water from escaping from the tub enclosure and to ensure a xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d look to the shower curtain and enclosure combination.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the subjoined claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.